gone
by Deathscythe888
Summary: Maka might be insane but that's what he loves about her.
1. Chapter 1

Small amounts of blood led to pools below her feet, her wrist stung more like burned but it didn't matter, she was the only one who cared. Her knife was getting duller with each cut while her blood fell more.

"gotta make sure I sharpen my knife. When is it going to end? When will I give up? Even if I did now it's not like anyone would care. Who's there for me? Thats right, no one. The only ones who care to look at me were the ones who didn't give two shits about me."

I walked into the living room to get a water bottle, I don't eat, well I don't eat a lot. Its kind of hard to eat when you're so depressed you just puke it up. My name is Maka Albarn, I'm 17 years old, I'm a flat chested book worm. I get bullied a lot, no one likes me, I'm just an outcast, I'm a crayon in a Marker case. My life isn't special, just an emo teenacher. My scarred wrists are also something I'm made fun of for. Also 1 year ago I tried to commit suicide, my next door neighbor, Blair found me and carried me back to my room. That incident made everyone make fun of me 10 times more. I slowly crawled in my bed, waking up to go to hell tomorrow is hard when you go to sleep to late.

Next Morning DWMA Regular POV

"Hey booknerd!" Jackie yelled from her chair.

"What?" Maka asked not really scared of what she'll do to her, shes had practically everything done to her, shes waiting for the day they will do something new.

"I didn't do my homework." Jackie said in a bitchy attitude.

"Not my problem." Maka said. Then a fist made impact with her stomach.

"Do it for me. If you don't you'll regret it." Jackie said holding her fist up."

"No." Maka said waiting for another punch. She finally felt it, right in the cheek.

"You bett-" Jackie was interrupted when Professor Stein grabbed the back of her shirt.

"Miss Jackie may I ask what the hell you're doing?" Professor Stein asked perfectly calm.

"N-nothing Pro-Pr-Professor." Jackie could barely get the sentence out. Professor Stein was scary.

"Really? Because to me it looked like you were punching Maka." Professor Stein looked like he was going to dissect Jackie on the spot. Its not like he wouldn't.

"Sh-she was-" Jackie was cut off when Stein took her by the ear and dragged her to the office.

In The Middle Of Class Regular POV

"Okay class we have 6 new students." Stein announced.

A boy with blue hair introduced himself as Black Star and he said these were his friends Soul, Kid, Patty, Tsubaki, and Liz. The albino one was the guy who intrigued Maka the most. His eyes were the color of rubies.

"Okay, welcome to DWMA. You guys can sit anywhere" Stein said. The albino boy sat in the seat next to Maka's. He kept staring at her, Maka had to ask what he was staring at.

"Um excuse me? Can I help you? You're looking at me like a creep." Maka asked.

"Oh I'm sorry. You have a giant bruise on your cheek and a split lip." The albino boy had a string of concern in his voice.

"Oh yeah. Just ignore it. You'll see me cut and bruised a lot." Maka said right before the bell rang. Maka got up, when someone pushed her back down.

"You're gonna pay for making me get in trouble book nerd." It was Jackie. She was clearly pissed.


	2. Chapter 2

SOUL'S POVS

All of a sudden the sandy blonde pigtailed girl was on the ground, while a pissed off pinkett said she "was going to pay for something." I decided that it wasn't my business and walked away. I stopped in my tracks when I heard grunting. I turned around and that pigtailed girl was on the ground while the pinkett and her posse kicked her in her gut.

"Hey! What the hell do you guys think you're doing?!" I screamed out, but they were too busy to notice. Thats when I got pissed. I acted before thinking. I ran up, cradled the pigtailed girl in my arms, while knocking down a boy, he looked like a nerd, two pieces of hair settled on both sides of his head.

"Get the hell of of her." I yelled. I hoped I could intimidating. Clearly I was, the girls hid behind the boys while the boys were trembling.

"We-w-we're ss-sorry." Said two small women in unison. (Thunder and Lightning.)

"I'm not asking for an apology. I want to know why she was getting kicked in the stomach by your ass-hole posse." I said raising my voice. This made me mad, the same thing happened to me. Thats why I moved, kids would almost beat the life out of me, my parents were so disappointed in me for not fighting back, they kicked me out of their house. Those memories clouded up my mind and I forgot what was happening. I felt a fist in my jaw. It hurt like hell. _ "That little fuck! Cool guys like me don't let nerds like him punch me. God that fucking hurt."_ I thought.

"Is that all you got?" I was trying to sound cool, because I'm a cool guy.

"No!" Said the Bad Hair cut guy. He was trembling which made me chuckle. But it wasn't really time for that so I put that in the back of my head and whipped out my pointy teeth. They were so scared they put their hands in front of their face.

"You just made a big mistake." I said while putting the pigtailed girl on the ground behind me. I took the opportunity to punch that annoying nerd right in the head. They all scampered out of the classroom.

I heard movement from behind me. I turned around and I saw the sandy blonde, beautiful teenager standing holding her stomach. Her lip was bleeding, and her eyebrow was split. She looked beautiful like this, she looked strong. It would be a privilege to see her with no cuts and bruises.

"Thanks. I'm Maka." Maka said.

"Soul. And it's no problem." I was at a loss of words. She was gorgeous.

"I know." She said with a smirk.

"Wait how do you know my name?" I asked.

"That blue haired freak said your name was Soul." She said.

_"She probably thinks I'm stupid. Ugh, I am stupid."_ I noticed she was staring at me. Her eyes were fascinating. I could get lost in them, I want to get lost in them. She moved the hair out of her face and that's when I saw her scars. She was like him, he had the scars, he had them everywhere. I didn't notice she was walking out the door. For some reason I couldn't let her leave.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! I'm adding more Soma! But I feel like there needs to be more relationships. If you have any ideas please comment:)**

"Maka wait!" Soul yelled.

"Uh…" Maka said unsurely.

"Where ya going?" Soul asked.

"My apartment. Why do you ask?"

"Do you want to go get some coffee with me?" Soul asked stuttering.

"I will if you promise not to be all awkward." Maka said with a small smile.

"Deal." Soul said to excited.

GETTING COFFEE MAKA'S POV

"Can I get Mocha Frappè, with extra whipped cream." Maka ordered.

"Can I just get a medium hot chocolate." I ordered. I didn't really like coffee. The only reason I said coffee is because she looks like a girl who really _needs_ coffee.

"Can I get your names please." The cashier said with a smile.

"Maka, and this is Soul." Maka said. She looked fairly content considering she was still holding her injured arm. "Maka." He thought "Her name was interesting, it was the way it fit her. She was so beautiful. I wonder why she's bullied." My mind was filled with questions about this beautiful, pigtailed, green eyed girl named Maka.

Maka started the conversation. "So. How did you and your buddies meet?"

It was an odd question. No one really asks about Black Star, Kid, Liz, Patty, and Tsubaki. But I would gladly answer.

"Well about 7 years ago I met Black star-" Before I could answer Maka asked me a question.

"Black Star… He's the blue haired monkey right?" She asked. I've heard many names for Black Star, that one was a new one.

"Yeah, he's a little crazy." I said taking a sharp breath. We sat there in silence for a few seconds, I just decided to continue my story.

"Well about 7 years ago I met Black Star. I met him on the playground at school. He was sitting on the monkey bars declaring how godly he was. I joined him on the monkey bars, when I got on the monkey bars I pushed him off. That day is the day we became bestfriends."

"Surprisingly that doesn't surprise me." Maka said laughing a little. It was barely there but I could hear it.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked with my sexiest grin. Maybe she would fall for me then.

"Well you look like a boy who wouldn't put up with retarded crap, like how godly someone was." She said examining me.

"Well you read people really good, don'tcha" I said with a goofy face. She giggled but it quickly died when a red headed man walked in with two bimbos. Maka's face twisted into scowl. I had to ask her what's. She looked so sad, and angry. When that guy walked in I thought maybe it was her boyfriend. Till he turned around and saw her.

"Maka?" The redhead said.

"What the hell do you want Papa?" She said with irritation in her voice.

**It was short the next one will be longer! Sorry :( **

**Bye guys hope you liked it!**


	4. Chapter 4

My thoughts were clouded. I didn't know what was happening. The tension was frightening. I could see in Maka's eyes that she was scared, scared of what I wondered. 


End file.
